CS9 Schedule (2008-2009)
Schedule November 17-23, 2008 :Monday-Friday :6 am - Unang Hirit Unang Hirit Rod Nepomuceno Jean Garcia and Amelyn Veloso Gani Oro (LIVE)6:15am Unang Hirit Unang Hirit :8 am - Sentro Solar daybreak Rod Nepomuceno Jean Garcia and Amelyn Veloso Gani Oro (LIVE)8:15am Sentro Solar daybreak :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Home Shopping Network :Tuesday: The Working President :Thursday: Press Conference: Secretary Ermita :8:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! :9 am - Mirmo! :Monday :9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) (until 12 nn) :Tuesday-Friday :9:30 am - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee :10 am - Class of 3000 :10:30 am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends :11 am - Samurai Jack :11:30 am - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi :12 nn - Max & Ruby :12:30 pm - Baby Looney Tunes :1 pm - Heathcliff :1:30 pm - Hello Kitty's Paradise :2 pm - Home Shopping Network :Monday, Wednesday and Friday :3:30 pm - Atomic Betty :4 pm - Totally Spies! :4:30 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series :5 pm - Trollz :Tuesday and Thursday :3:30 pm - PBL (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Winnie Monsod and Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita :6 pm - :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday: Ben 10 :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :6:30 pm - Winx Club (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :7 pm - :Monday: Eureka :Tuesday: Future Weapons :Thursday: Who Wants To Be A Superhero? (season 2) :8 pm - :Monday: Heroes (season 3) :Tuesday: Prison Break (season 4) :Thursday: Chuck :9 pm - :Monday: Bonic Woman :Tuesday: 24 (season 6) :Thursday: Knight Rider :10 pm - :Monday: Battlestar Galatica :Tuesday: The Kill Point :Wednesday: WWE Raw :Thursday: World's Most Amazing Videos (season 3) :Friday: WWE SmackDown! :11:00pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak Rod Nepomuceno Jean Garcia and Amelyn Veloso Gani Oro (LIVE)11:15pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak :11:30 pm - :Monday: Abigail Gonzales :Tuesday: Nadia Trinidad :Wednesday Hadji Rieta ABC-5 :Thursday: Gani Oro :Friday: Xian Lim :12 mn to 6 am - Home Shopping Network (until 5 am on Saturday) :w/ Saksi (top-of-the-hour from 7 pm to 10 pm) :Saturday :5 am - NFL : :8:30 am - Ben 10 :9 am - Winx Club :9:30 am - NFL Game Day :10 am - Real NBA :10:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :1 pm - Versus :2:30 pm - Gillette World of Sport :3 pm - PGA Highlights :4 pm - Inside The PGA :4:30 pm - A Round of Golf :5 pm - PBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Winnie Monsod and Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita :7 pm - The X-Files :8 pm - NCIS :9 pm - The Unit (season 3) :10 pm - C/S Movie Mania :11:00pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak Rod Nepomuceno Jean Garcia and Amelyn Veloso Gani Oro (LIVE)11:15pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak :12 mn to 6 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :5 am - GOL! Bundesliga :7 am - Sunday Mass (LIVE) :8 am - TWBF - This Week's Big Five (Aumor Aguilar, Ingrid Nieto, Noelle Cassandra, Dense Modesto and Halley Chiapiazzi) :9 am - Ben 10 :9:30 am - Winx Club :10 am - NBA Action :10:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :1 pm - World-Class Boxing :3 pm - Saved by the Bell :4 pm - PGA Highlights :5 pm - PBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Winnie Monsod and Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado (LIVE)5:45pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita :9 pm - C/S Blockbusters :10:30pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak Rod Nepomuceno Jean Garcia and Amelyn Veloso Gani Oro (LIVE)10:45pm - Sentro Solar Daybreak :11 pm - Elite XC :12 mn to 6 am - Home Shopping Network